Offer me my 'deathless' death(let me give you my life)
by KrayKrayKat
Summary: Elena is dying. No, she's waiting. She finally gets to be a martyr and she chooses to save Bonnie(Damon does).
Offer me my 'deathless' death

Elena's dying.

No. Elena is sleeping. She knows she isn't waking up anytime soon.

"I've lasted longer than I thought I would." she thinks.

They've all come to say goodbye. They're all so devastated.

Bonnie feels so guilty.

But she isn't offering to die.

And Elena knows, she knows that this time Bonnie doesn't want to offer. She feels guilty yes. Because she gets to live while Elena doesn't. Elena gets decades of sleep. Elena doesn't get to see Jeremy or Matt or Alaric or Tyler until they're too old to hug her like they could crush her. But this time Bonnie won't die for her.

She's already done it twice before.

So Bonnie will be sad. And she will make the feathers fly. Just like she did all that time ago when they were young and untouched by death and destruction.

It was only three years ago.

Caroline cries. Caroline is sad. Caroline is also glad.

Elena knows Caroline loves her. Caroline would die for her. But Caroline doesn't want Bonnie to die for her. Not again.

So Caroline will mourn. Caroline will promise to take care of everyone(even Damon). Caroline will be Elena's best friend when she wakes up.

But for now, Caroline is going to be there for Bonnie.

Matt loves Elena. Always loved her. Whenever she needed him, Matt was there for her.

Elena never let her love for Matt consume her.

(Elena attracts danger. She even likes it. She just doesn't know it.)

But now Matt will live. He will live to protect people from all the things he couldn't escape and that tore his life apart. Matt will have a purpose. And, it. Isn't. Elena.

Alaric is devastated. He's lost so much. Jenna. Now Jo. And the twins. He had it all planned. The happy ending he deserves. A little too late for that now. But he'll live. He'll try. He's Alaric and he's strong. He'll rebuild.

Elena knows loss and the misery it brings. She's felt (and, unwittingly, made others feel) her fair share of it. She knows that people need strength to deal with it. She thinks Alaric has that strength.

Tyler was Matt's best friend, the jock, the jerk. But Elena knows that now, Tyler is their friend, her friend. He almost killed Luke for giving her the hallucination drugs.

Once upon a time Tyler almost became collateral damage in their quest to be rid of Klaus. But now, Tyler is free from all things that stopped him from embracing his true nature. Elena only hopes he takes his chance.

Jeremy is her little brother. Jeremy is her biggest weakness. Without Jeremy, Elena loses her last tie to her family. He's the only Gilbert left. (There's only one Bennett, Forbes, Lockwood and Donovan too. But who's counting?) Jeremy escaped. Elena made sure of that.

Maybe this is Elena's chance to take a break from the tragedy that is Mystic falls.

(It's not an escape. It's a standstill.)

Stefan loved Elena. Elena loved Stefan. It's how everything started.

Everyone always thought that Stefan was it for Elena. True love. But Elena knew. She guessed the moment Caroline told Stefan about her and Damon and she knew when Stefan, even with amnesia, trusted Caroline above everyone else, she knew then, that she wasn't Stefan's soulmate. And he wasn't her's either. Elena fell for Damon long before she admitted it to herself.

"He's free now" she thinks. Elena knows their history weighed on their new relationships. And now it won't.

Damon is Elena's greatest love. He is her soulmate. He gave her a love that consumed her. She gave him reason. A reason to live, to be the best version of who he is. And now Damon has shown testament to how he's grown.

A year ago, Damon would have done anything to keep Elena with him, alive. But today, Damon saved Bonnie. He chose to let both their best friend have a chance at the life she deserves.

Damon Salvatore is Elena Gilbert's last and truest love. And someday, but not today, they'll live out their days, together.

Elena is happy. For once she's truly the martyr. She isn't the damsel everyone rushes to save. She's the one who's keeping Bonnie alive. She gets to save the day. She gets to be selfless.

Even as she sleeps, Elena steals the spotlight.

But now she won't for the coming seven decades.

May 28, 2015 8:19pm


End file.
